Fairytale
by Hime-Keikei
Summary: This is a story of a musician/ singer Jun who falls in love with his best friend a younger girl called Hikaru. Hikaru is a rich teen girl living in Central Tokyo but although she is rich she is rather an odd girl. Despite Jun's fame Hikaru never treated h
1. Chapter 1

**:Fairytale: Part 1: Christmas Fairytale :**

The streets of Tokyo were bustling with busy shoppers as Christmas was not that far around the corner. Christmas lights twinkled from every window. Big screens were on the faces of huge towering buildings, upon one a new Christmas single was being sung live by Saito Jun a Japanese musical legend. His mid-length black hair framed his handsome face which was stuck on to every teenage girl's bedroom wall in Tokyo. His dark eyes flicked up from the music every so often to look at a girl standing on the sidelines behind the camera watching him, beaming from ear to ear. The song he was singing was her favourite of all, a rather sad song it was true but she loved its melody and words like a precious piece of art work. Shoppers stopped in their paths in awe of this young superstar. Jun wasn't just your ordinary singer but multi talented he could play several instruments as he sang he played the piano. As he slowed to the last bars of music the crowds watching cheered and Hikaru his best friend jumped up and down clapping with her excitement. As the cameras switched off Jun ran over to Hikaru beaming and sweeping her up in his arms.  
"Hey thanks for coming you're such a great mate you know." He let go not wanting to make her suspect his feelings towards her were any more than friendship. Hikaru coughed badly and bent over double. "Hikaru-chan are you okay?" She straightened up after her coughing fit beaming.  
"I am great." Her long black hair fell down to her waist, a side fringe and part of her hair was swept up in to a bun. "Hey Mr Superstar lets go get some sushi!" She grabbed his hand and rushed through the crowd, Jun's manager looking over at the two best friends lazily deciding that Jun wouldn't do anything stupid he let him pass. They hurtled through the double set of studio doors and down carpeted corridor after carpeted corridor decked out with famous faces set upon the walls in gleaming glass.  
Their footsteps echoed around the tiled lobby as the security doffed their hats. But their happy adventure was cut somewhat short by the ever present paparazzi. Flashes where everywhere almost blinding the Jun and Hikaru. The photographers shouting at them to get the photos they wanted. But Jun and Hikaru hurtled in to a near by taxi the two teens weren't particularly fussy. Jun and Hikaru had met at school but Jun had been swept up in to the music industry at the age of 15 but Hikaru had never left his side and they saw each other nearly every day. Hikaru was still at school which she found rather lonely without Jun her greatest companion but she was one of the quieter ones at school and loved music. Hikaru had written some songs for Jun's many albums and Jun loved them all. "Masashi's Sushi Bar please," she said to the driver. The driver pulled away from the pavement and drove through the streets of Tokyo. Jun had many fan girls and admirers but he knew that the only ones he could rely on were Hikaru and his family. Hikaru was breathing heavily as she twisted around in her seat to get a look at the paparazzi tailing them, she pretended to shoot them. Jun smiled she was cute and hyper but could be serious and very down to earth. She twisted back around and gave him a big grin her braids on her winter hat swinging around. She made a face when she saw Jun smiling at her and he laughed. The taxi pulled up next to the pavement and Jun handed the driver some money. Hikaru grabbed his hand again and they rushed in to the sushi bar. It was an all you could eat sushi bar so naturally the friends favourite haunt. Jun and Hikaru quickly paid a man then grabbed some stools next to the sushi moving conveyor belt. Hikaru split her chopsticks looking at the raw fish hungrily; she grabbed one of the little bowls and began shoveling it in to her mouth. Jun proceeded to do this saintly ritual as well.  
An hour or so later Jun and Hikaru were stuffed. Hikaru grabbed her rough brown coat which she wore over a tight white t-shirt and some blue flared jeans and trainers. Hikaru looked like an urchin in contrast with the leather clad superstar sitting beside her. Also Hikaru was a skinny teenage girl while Jun was well built and toned. "Let's go to the park," Hikaru said grinning.  
"Okay then but we can't stay-" Jun was cut off mid sentence as Hikaru grabbed his hand yet again and they sped off down the street pushing through crowds of shoppers. She slowed as they entered an archway entrance to the park. The government had built parks in the middle of Tokyo so people could come and relax here and feel like they're in the country. Jun and Hikaru walked through the park and around the pond as distant horns of cars beeped. "We can't stay long Hikaru-chan," Jun said looking down at the smaller girl beside him.  
"Why?" She asked confused tilting her head sideways.  
"You have school tomorrow." Hikaru wrinkled her nose she hated school absolutely hated it.  
"I could just stay with you tomorrow?" She asked hopefully, he smiled down at her but dropped it quickly in case she noticed the way it lingered about his lips.  
"I wish you could but you can't you **have** to go to school." She sighed heavily.  
"I hate school so much everyone just ignores me and they say that I lie about you being my best friend oh well." She looked somewhat sad at the prospect of leaving Jun. Jun was 18 while Hikaru was merely 15 in her last year of compulsory education.  
"Well I have a surprise for you tomorrow so what say I pick you up from school?" Hikaru's face lit up at once.  
"Really wow thanks Jun-kun!" She paused in thought. "What's the surprise?" She asked excitedly.  
"Ah if I told you that it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?" She laughed and punched his arm playfully. Hikaru skipped over to a lamppost and hopped on to it swinging around and on to a bench then sitting down. Jun shook his head. They both sat there and watched the moon for a good long while, Jun hated leaving Hikaru. A chilly winter breeze blew through the park and Hikaru yawned snuggling up to Jun for warmth. "Come on Hikaru-chan I'll take you home." He let her walk but still snuggling up to him half asleep as they walked down the streets of Tokyo. He missed these moments they had together because they were now so few due to his fame and commitments. Jun opened the glass doors in to a marble covered foyer with a burly looking security guard at a desk. Hikaru opened her eyes sleepily and rubbed them yawning widely. They both crossed to the lift which went right up to the top of the building where Hikaru's parent's penthouse was. Hikaru smiled at Jun still half asleep and as the lift pinged and juddered to a halt Jun and Hikaru stepped out on to the carpeted hallway.  
Hikaru fumbled for a key which she jingled in front of Jun's face to show she had it. But before she opened it she turned around to face Jun.  
"I've had a great day today thanks," she curled her hair behind her ear even though it was still under her hat.  
"Me too well I guess I'll see you tomorrow then Hikaru-chan." He embraced her warmly and she sighed happily just so quietly that she couldn't hear. They let go and she smiled at Jun he looked so cool in his leather jacket and trousers and there she was this little oddball bundle of joy. He waved and walked back down the hallway towards the lift. She fumbled with the keys and the lock before shutting the door and leaning against it in the darkness. The penthouse was always in darkness when she got back; her parents owned two separate successful businesses and never had any time for Hikaru she often found it rather lonely.  
Meanwhile the lift doors slid open and Jun stepped in thinking about Hikaru. He didn't like the thought of Hikaru in that big penthouse all on her own, he wished he could've stayed and driven her to school. As Jun crossed the foyer again the security man stopped him.  
"Excuse me?" Jun looked up in surprise.  
"Yes?" He said politely.  
"I was just wondering if you could sign this CD for me." Jun nodded and was handed a pen by the security guard. "Thanks so much."  
"Alright then see you around." Jun left he was used to being stopped by fans although it had taken a while to get used to. Jun whipped out his mobile and found his driver's number and dialed it, he didn't fancy walking home this late. About ten minutes later his driver pulled up.  
"Hiya Jun you're out a bit late."  
"Yeah just take me home please." The driver pulled away as Jun sat in the back of his leather and suede clad limo deep in thought about the next night and his surprise for Hikaru. He wondered about how she would take it, he was more nervous about this than any gig he'd done. Jun looked out of the window to see snow falling thick and fast on the night of Tokyo.


	2. Chapter 2

**:Fairytale:Part 2: 3, 2, 1, ACTION!:**

A sun rose over the skyscraper buildings of Tokyo making the glass buildings glitter in the early morning light. The snow on the ground still lay over the park and curving up windowsills. Jun was walking around his house and found it rather a large mansion ordinarily but when it was just him it felt as big as the world. He stood there yawning and ruffling his black hair looking at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. He strode out of the bathroom in just boxers and strode over to the area of his room where his clothes were neatly stacked. Jun only employed a cleaner as he could look after himself perfectly fine. He grabbed a black low-neck shirt and a white jacket, he ran his hands along all of his jeans and trousers picking out some grey trousers he had some interviews today so he might as well look smart. Already around his neck was his trademark black granite cross necklace that Hikaru had bought him. Jun decided he'd deal with his hair later as he padded down the flights of stairs to his kitchen. Jun just stuck some toast in the toaster he knew that Hikaru would say that it wasn't a proper breakfast but she wasn't here to nanny him even if he was three years older than her. He smiled flicking on his kitchen TV and seeing himself. He was getting rather sick of seeing himself everywhere he went so he flicked over to the news to see the days disasters.

**Bleep. Bleep. Bleep.**  
Hikaru moaned slamming her fist down on to the alarm clock to switch it off. She lay there in bed for a little longer staring up at the whitewash ceiling. Then glancing over at the time yelled in surprise, she only had 20 minutes until she had to catch her bus. Hikaru jolted out of bed and ran over to the bathroom switching the shower on no time to wash her hair, it didn't look greasy. She was out in less than five minutes and started doing her hair whilst brushing her teeth, she'd get something to eat at school. After her hair was done she rushed over to her school bag shoving her books in. Then realising she was still in her tank top and shorts pyjamas she hurried over to her walk-in closet. Found her school clothes and flung them on. And soon Hikaru was dressed in a dark navy skirt and top with a white piece of material with a navy outline draped over the top, her white socks came to just below her knee. She rolled her skirt up she was less likely to be picked on. Hikaru still thought that she looked like a cadet sailor but never mind. She slid her low-heeled black shoes on grabbed her bad and sprinted out the door. She leapt in to the lift and kept bobbing up and down in annoyance that the lift wouldn't go any faster. When the doors slid open she ran directly in to a business man and she shouted back an apology from halfway across the foyer.

Hikaru ran down the street her satchel swinging at her side. Hikaru could see the bus rounding the corner and she sprinted to her bus stop making it just in time for the doors to swing open and she said a hurried  
"Hello," to the driver breathlessly. Hikaru walked down the aisle of the bus walking passed the hard ganguro girls and sentaa guys with their white concealer on their eyes and lips, their cheeks adorned with jewels, they all just carried on talking as Hikaru gulped and walked passed quickly. Then to the lolitas from every subculture although they were still in their uniform's Hikaru knew who was what and also there were little signs as well. Such as a gothic lolita she passed wore black fingerless gloves adorned with little chains and silver skulls. Then Hikaru got to the stupid and brainless gyaru girls with their hair styled high and curled with straight fringes, they each wore big American-style glasses on their heads like headbands. One of them turned to look at Hikaru and then their leader, Asukai Aimi turned to look at her, Hikaru did not much like the gyaru girls.  
"Aren't you that girl who says that she is best friends with Saito Jun?" Hikaru nodded and the girl raised a heavily pencilled eyebrow.  
"He's picking me up from school tonight." Hikaru's voice shook she didn't ordinarily speak to these people.  
"Oh really then we'll be seeing him at the school gates then?" She asked dubiously.  
"Yes you wait he'll come." Hikaru marched off to the back of the bus.

Hikaru placed her bag next to her on the double bus seat and plugged her earphones in and listened to Jun singing, when she heard him sing it was like he was right there with her. She looked out of the window as it had begun to snow again, Hikaru still wore her winter hat that Jun had bought her for a skiing holiday she'd been on with his family. The bus swerved around corners but they kept stopping in the busy Tokyo traffic. Hikaru was sat on her hands swinging her legs back and forth as Jun's Christmas number one played. The bus rounded the corner and stopped next to the school gates. The school building was pretty big even though there weren't very many pupils, its court yard was tiled and bare sakura trees stood in the midst of pure white snow. A path had been cut through the snow to the entrance, Hikaru ran up it and ducking to avoid the snowball fights going on between the guys as their less covered up girl friends cheered and talked from the sidelines. Hikaru walked in to the hallway to go to her locker, she shoved her other books in that she didn't need and straightened a picture she had, it was a copy true the real one was up in her bedroom, it was a picture of Jun and Hikaru in the studio, it was just after Jun had left school and Hikaru had moved schools. There were a few others like one of them in a pub in a ski resort in France, a beach in the USA and Jun's last day of school, Hikaru had cried a lot on that occasion. She sighed glancing at the pictures wistfully and closed the door to her locker then she felt her phone buzz in her pocket in her bag as it was right against her leg. She unzipped the pocket and reached inside for her phone. She'd got a text and opened it up to read it and it said:

**Jun:  
Hiya Hikaru-chan hope you're enjoying school P am I still okay to pick you up? Jun**

Hikaru hurriedly text back 'yes see you after school. Hikaru' and slid the phone back in to her bag. She smiled and ran along to registration as the bell rang. Hikaru took up a desk in the classroom tapping out a rhythm on the wooden desk and then pretended to be playing the piano improvising a melody in her head. The teacher came in and set some of her heavy books down on the desk. She called out the register,  
"Ukita Hikaru, Hikaru, Hikaru!" Hikaru jerked out of her dream like state and back to reality.  
"Sorry I'm here."  
"Hikaru why are you always daydreaming you need to concentrate child!" Hikaru nodded and the bell rang signalling end of registration and the start of the first lesson, chemistry. Hikaru wasn't really good at anything apart from music of which she was the top of the class. Hikaru went in to the lab getting her books out and sliding her bag under the table.

Over in a television studio in Tokyo, Jun was sitting in the make-up room reading the text. He slid his phone in to his pocket as his appearance was preened to perfection. One of the TV presenters came in to the room with a little girl clutching at her hand with an older girl tagging along behind. Kuno Akira was about 30 but very good looking for her age, she had dark blonde hair with a side fringe, the rest was loosely curled and she had big eyes. The little girl was dressed in a flowery top and skirt with thick white tights. The elder girl was a gyaru, her hair was light brown and curled hair with intense volume, a straight fringe, she wore vibrant headbands on her hair, her top was black with a pinstriped shirt over it and white jeans with a red and gold belt. The gyaru girl had caked make-up all over her face, Jun found it foul but nevertheless smiled at them.  
"Kuno Akira, I know who you are of course my daughters are big fans so I brought them along, this is Asami my youngest daughter," she said indicating the little girl. "And this is Eri," the gyaru girl smiled jumping up and down.  
"Hi!"  
"Hello so I think you'll be needing some autographed photos, gather in everyone." Jun posed with Asami on his lap and his arm around Eri. The photograph was spurted out the end of the camera an Jun signed three of them.  
"Thanks!" Eri said and they all exited, Jun sighed shaking his head he did not much like fangirls although they did buy his music.

**Boom!**

Hikaru stood there in the middle of the lab her safety glasses shattered and her hair blasted back and her face covered in black powder. A little flame flickered at the end of her hair and she reached up slowly and put it out.  
"Hikaru don't mix water and that much potassium together!" The teacher yelled across the room.  
"I'm sorry," Hikaru said as she hurriedly cleared the mess up. Hikaru never listened to instructions she liked to be her own boss. As the bell rang she hurried to the toilets to fix her hair and to clean her blackened face. She brushed and twirled her hair back into the bun and the rest straight down her back.

Jun was sitting on a pink sofa in a brightly lit studio with dozens of cameras.  
"Right er Jun are you okay to go in 5?"  
"Yeah sure." Akira was sat on the sofa and was shuffling the papers.  
"Okay Jun we're going on live and then we'll interview you and then you play your Christmas number one okay?" Jun nodded running his hand through his hair, he didn't like interviews because he always felt as if he was being put on trial.  
"Okay live in 5, 4, 3," said a man and held up fingers for the rest. Music played and the cameras moved.  
"Hello I am Kuno Akira and today on Good Morning Akira we have news on the American singer Britney Spears's sectioning, is Jennifer Lopez in labour and how high will this snow get?" She said smiling at the camera. "And now in the studio with me now, is it me or is it hot in here it's Saito Jun!" She turned to Jun as did the cameras. "Good morning Jun."  
"Good morning."  
"Well thank you for taking a break I know that you must be busy what with this Christmas number one."  
"Yes but I am just so greatful to everyone who bout the single,"  
"So Jun with all this attention from the ladies you must have a girlfriend." Jun smiled.  
"Well I might soon."  
"And who would the lucky lady be then?"  
"Ah that would be spoiling the surprise for her."  
"Thank you for talking to us Jun, Jun will be performing his Christmas number one after the break, we'll be right back." There was music then the cameras were off. Jun got up and sidled over to the piano set out for him, it was black and very smartly set out upon a platform.  
"Okay Jun be ready in 5, 4, 3," and then the music blared and Akira started speaking.  
"Hello again and now as promised here is Saito Jun with his number one single Fairytale." Jun began to play the introduction a sad but sweet melody of affection and he began to sing.  
"I've forgotten how long it has been, since I've never again... listened to you telling your beloved fairytale, I've thought for a long time, I start to panic  
have I done something wrong?" He got so much in to the song and as he opened his eyes he pictured he was singing the song to Hikaru and it was just Hikaru and him alone in the room. Jun could picture her smiling face beneath her hair and that hat he'd bought her all those years ago. The ending slowed to a stop and he closed his eyes for the final notes breathed a sigh as all the people in the studio applauded. Jun opened his eyes smiling and exited the set quietly and walked down to his dressing room.

Hikaru was performing her composition for the music class, it was something she was working on for Jun, she like Jun played the piano and had an excellent voice but never wanted fame.  
"I'm so exhausted and tired, and even if I want to lean against you, I will have to be pain until you are mine, just like a clock going around and around, just like a person going around the world.." Hikaru always mesmerised the music class because they were the only ones who noticed her but yet even they only noticed her in music. Hikaru was in her own little world and smiled as she sang. After she'd finished the class applauded whooping with delight and Hikaru skipped back to her seat. After the bell rang Hikaru ran to her locker music was the last lesson of that day and Jun would be waiting for her at the gates. She stuffed everything in to her satchel and her music folder she would show that to Jun later. She checked her reflection in a window and skipped out of the school. The gyaru girls were waiting for her at the bottom of the steps.  
"Hello Hikaru so then where is your dear Jun?" Hikaru scanned the crowds and he wasn't there so she scanned the streets only for Jun to beep the horn of his silver sports car. The gyaru girls jaw's fell open as Hikaru ran down the snow covered yard. Jun was leant against his car by the time she and the gyaru girls reached him. Hikaru flung her arms around him.  
"Jun-kun!"  
"I told you I'd be here." He grinned at her and she did the same back then turned around to the gyaru.  
"See I do know him," she said happily and she got in the car as it seemed the whole girl population was flocking to this one spot. Then Hikaru was driven away as Jun revved the engine. "Hey thanks so where are we going?" She asked happily.  
"I got you some clothes to change in to and we're going restaurant then you'll get the surprise." She grinned as she took the clothes off of Jun they were beautiful. There was a long sleeved white top with Hikaru written on it in gems with a black short jacket to go with it and some grey jeans. "We'll pull in here go get changed quickly." There was a little cafe and Hikaru hurried in to it and in what seemed no time at all she walked out. Jun smiled he thought she looked stunning.  
"Thank you so much Jun-kun!" She threw her arms around his neck.  
"Okay, okay lets get going then." He grinned cheekily at her as they both seated themselves in the car.

The flash sports car pulled up at a really really posh restaurant and Hikaru bit her lip nervously. Jun smiled at her encouragingly, the paparazzi were already outside and they parked up and walked down the pavement to the restaurant. "A table reserved for two under the name Saito Jun."  
"Right this way then sir." The paparazzi had snapped a good few pictures by now he just hoped that Hikaru said what he wanted so the headlines wouldn't be so bad. The tables were made of a dark wood and black cushions were placed there, a big orange candle stood in the centre of the table.  
"This is rather upmarket isn't it Jun-kun?" Although Hikaru's parents were rich they never took her anywhere except for holidays.  
"Hey you're with me don't worry about it," Jun said completely calm and relaxed. The meal passed relatively pleasantly but it kept getting interrupted by fans of Jun's music. Hikaru didn't like this and Jun knew it because Hikaru got ignored and she'd been ignored by everyone else except Jun. They paid the bill and exited back to Jun's car.  
"Jun-kun?" Hikaru asked.  
"Where is the surprise?"  
"Ah well we're driving to my favourite place and I'll give it you there," he said as he pulled her along the pavement to the car. It wasn't a long journey but they arrived at his house.  
"But I thought you hated-"  
"We're not going inside." Jun grabbed her hand and they ran up the grassy slope behind Jun's house and stood on top of the hill that overlooked the city.  
"Wow," Hikaru said breathlessly, Jun touched her arm and she turned back around.  
"You like it Hikaru-chan?"  
"Yeah it's beautiful," she sighed and turned back around again.  
"Hikaru-chan we've been best friends for ages through thick and thin and I always miss you when I'm away from you, god how can I put this in to words?" Jun gulped, his breathing becoming faster. Snow started falling around them sparkling as their breath rose before their faces. "Hikaru-chan please would you consider being mine?"


End file.
